


In Plain Sight

by Kittywicket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywicket/pseuds/Kittywicket
Summary: Sherlock sees but doesn't observe married Greg and Mycroft, they have date nights and children all four of them
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 36





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock misses the signs of Greg and Mycroft's marriage and all four of their children. Mummy also knows so does John Watson. Tantrums ensue but whose

"Oh come on Sherlock, I am bloody freezing here, not all of us are wearing thousand pound coats."  
" Lestrad you are never cold, if any thing you are always much too warm, don't try that one with me. "  
" No he is right Sherlock it's fucking freezing,I want tea or whiskey, whiskey would be good, I could warm up while drinking said whiskey"  
"Smart thinking that John, some whiskey sounds good right about now."  
" are you two Alcoholics? "  
"Of course not, why are you asking that.?"  
"Its nine o'clock, in the morning."  
" yes well we have been chasing your arse around London for the last eighteen hours. "  
"Lestrade do you always know what time it is."  
" Yea why. "  
"How do you do it, I always meant to ask. It doesn't matter where we are you always know what time it is."  
" Good body clock, I can even tell myself to have two hours sleep and I said up after two hours. Used to drive my mother bonkers, I never wanted to sleep. Now I do getting old I suppose. "  
"But you still don't sleep a lot do you."  
" what's the meaning this Sherlock, we are chasing a bad guy remember. My sleep patterns have nothing to do with you or this case Sherlock. I sleep when I want and stay awake when I have too. I will probably sleep late tomorrow if you have managed to catch the bad guy by then. "  
"You are hiding something Lestrade, I can feel it."  
" you do feelings now do you. The only thing you are feeling Sherlock is stupid like me and John here, it's the fucking cold you still haven't caught the bad guy Sherlock get on with it I want my long lie tomorrow, am going to stay in bed all fucking day might have a wank so I can sleep longer as well. "  
"Please Greg, no details I already know too much about your sex life or your sad lack off in this case"  
"Well if your partner here would get his fingers out his own arse, I wouldn't need to be thinking about it when I could be doing it John now would i."  
" Fair enough,you heard the man Sherlock results first self pleasure later"  
"You two are obsessed"  
"Nope sometimes it's bad guys like now, and here comes a bad guy right on cue. Fuck sake John after him.  
" Your nicked mate"  
"Lets get this show on the road people I want home today if possible and I am having tomorrow off I have plans that don't involve chasing a dick around unless it's my own. Chop chop people.  
"Oh please Lestrade, less of your sad sex life. I am surprised you have any brain cells left."  
" Nothing wrong with my brain cells Sherlock they are just a plentiful now as they were twenty years ago. John take him away before I arrest him for harassment. Text me tomorrow if you fancy a pint and some adult conversation. I will let you drag his holiness the prat back to Baker Street. I will see to the paper work myself as per usual. See you later. "  
"Lestrade is hiding something John, I know it."  
" Come on Sherlock let's get home, I am cold wet and tired the cold is the worst bit. I need tea and something to eat before I keel over and sleep.  
"Whatever he is hiding it's nothing too do with you, that's assuming you are right and he is hiding something but he is a grown man we all have secrets Sherlock, not everything needs to be known. Besides not everything has to be secret whatever it is your are seeing may not even be a secret at all. Sometimes the biggest secrets are hiding in plain sight."  
Sometime John you astound me with your insights into normal boring minds, you are as per usual my conductor of light,of course it isn't a secret. It has never been a secret, and that's the point. Now to find out what it is.  
"Sherlock leave him alone, is he hurting you at all by not telling you what to be frank isn't any of your business anyway.'  
" that was Gobbledygook John, what did that even mean. "  
"It means leave him alone Sherlock, are we clear."  
" Why are you being so protective over Graham John. "  
"Its Greg as you well know Sherlock it's about time to you shelved the wrong names, it's not even funny any more, if it ever was in the first place it's getting boring."  
" Who cares what I call him. "  
"He cares Sherlock, you know I think I will tell him to call you Billy, just like your mum does. See how you like it Billy. I guess we won't be long in finding out will we, see if you find it funny, I might even mention it to Sally as well, yes that would work won't it Billy."  
" My name is Sherlock. "  
"And his name is Greg. Not nice is it Billy, getting called the wrong name all the time. If you don't like it start calling him by his own name and not someone else's Billy. I might start calling you Sherlock again. But only for as long as you continue to call him Greg. It's time you started being an adult about it instead of twelve. To use your own well worn phrase back at you it's getting boring Billy."  
" I never took you to be cruel Hamish. "  
"The difference is Billy, I have never used Hamish as my preferred name Billy I have never used Hamish it's part of my name so it doesn't count. You were and still are called Billy by your parents, you changed your name to Sherlock and that's your preferred name, my name is John it's always been John the same as Greg has always been Greg. Call me Hamish if you want Billy. Just remember I will return the compliment frequently. Bath time I think see you later Billy once I heat up."  
" Why are you using my own methods against me John that isn't very fair of you"  
"Not interested Billy, I will stop when you start using Greg's name not before. You have been using any name but Greg since I met you. You have been told constantly to use his own name you havent, well it's time you did, and if you don't like being called Billy you know what to do don't you."  
" Stop calling me that"  
"Nope I can be just as stubborn as you Billy if not more so."  
'.Mycroft what is Gavin lestrade hiding from me, I have to know, now tell me. "  
"What do you want Billy, I don't have time for your inability to call Greg by his name, whatever he is hiding from you he is doing a better job than he thought if you don't already know it don't you think.  
" Why is everyone calling me that name now. You all know it's Sherlock"  
"And you know his name is Greg. What's that colloquial term an yes "if you can't take it don't dish it out" covers it nicely don't you think Billy. So what do you want I am busy today, I would like to get finished on time, I have a date night later. "  
"Who in their right mind would date you."  
" No one you know Billy thankfully. "  
"So what's this secret he has you must know "  
" Billy I have already told you I don't know. I don't wish to know Greg's secret, if he wants you to know he will tell you himself now won't he. So if that's all Billy, I do have work to do.  
"So you don't know"  
"Good bye Billy"  
"Sir who were you talking too."  
" Sherlock Anthea, John has started to call him Billy in retaliation for constantly calling Greg every other name but his own, he doesn't like it. I was merely helping him along with it. He will be approaching massive volcanic tantrum, it will be magnificent, set all cameras to record please Anthea. A copy will find its way to mummy as a surprise present for her birthday, she and father haven't witnessed one for years ,she will enjoy it. "  
"Restaurant booked for 8 tonight sir, shall I let Greg know.  
No Thank you, I shall let him know myself, we haven't spoken since yesterday after Sherlock's sorry Billy recent escapades"  
"Very well sir, tea."  
" Yea please Anthea"  
Hello darling, are you still at the yard. "  
"Hey love, no just heading back home to get a nap and a shower what time for dinner tonight"  
"8, i will have Charles pick you up at home. I have arranged to have tomorrow off as well, we can spend the day resting until we get the children back from nursery and school. Spend some of our anniversary together yes."  
" On you say the sweetest things My. Okay love , I will see you later once I feel human again your brother is getting worse. "  
"John may have decided to teach him a lesson, I will tell you during dinner tonight."  
" Okay love, see you later. "

Later that evening.

"He is calling him Billy , what all the time."  
" Yea I asked Anthea to record the tantrum once it blows, we can use it as mummies birthday present along with those new photographs we had done of the children, I am rather pleased we went with those informal pictures this time they turned out very well indeed, I particularly like the ones with the bubbles ,Amelia looks angelic and we both know she isnt. Mummy will love them.  
"Zander and Ruaridh are your spitting image My so does Rowan at least Amelia looks like me sometimes.  
"She has your smile darling as do the boys thankfully. "  
Yes Anthea, he has lasted longer than I thought. You need popcorn, is it that good. What's John doing now oh really. Send me the clip please we are still at dinner, he can wait until we get home then can't he, we won't be rushing Anthea. Mummy has the children tonight remember her and father are dropping them at school and nursery tomorrow he won't wake them. Yes My dear keep recording. "  
"Tantrum levels have increased exponentially according to Anthea, she needs popcorn. He has left Baker Street John is sitting having a whiskey smiling with his legs crossed at home in Baker Street, he has just broken into our home. Shall we go see what he wants darling or shall we hide at the Kensington flat tonight.  
Flat I think let him stew for a while we can go home tomorrow, after we shag the night away.

Next day

"Is he still here Mycroft. "  
"Yes he is the study. Let's get this over with.  
" Where have you been all night Mycroft. I was  
"Cat got your tongue Billy."  
Wh......  
Can you repeat that Billy you seem to be struggling to speak.. Perhaps one of our children could help translate, boys can you come in the study bring Amelia as well please.  
Yes Papa.  
"Say hello to your uncle then boys, grandma said she had told you about him and shown you the video of his tantrum was it as good as Amelia's."  
"No papa it wasn't even close to Amelia's grandma and granddad were laughing at him. Grandma said we have to call him Billy and not Sherlock as that was his baby name and he hasn't grown up any at all he just got taller."

,


End file.
